hack Jinx and Looper
by Evs
Summary: Silver Knight wants Subaru and Tsukasa out of the way for good. In his quest to do this he enlist the help of two of the World's most dangerous players...
1. The Jewels and The Wolves

. Hack// Jinx and Looper  
  
By Evs  
  
Intro  
  
Lady Subaru had been growing weary of the burden of being the Lady of the Crimson Knights. Ever since meeting Tsukasa, she began to question whether or not to continue in her duty as head of the Crimson Knights. At this time, Silver Knight and the other knights have become restless because their lack of authority and the increase number of outlaw players. Tsukasa has also become a serious problem with the Knights and Lady Subaru, causing even more distress within the Knights' ranks. There has even been talk that Lady Subaru may even disband the Knights.  
  
The Jewels  
  
Lady Subaru and Silver Knight are on a boat gliding through the waterways of Mac Anu. They had been discussing all day about what to do about the player Tsukasa.  
  
"I believe we should detain him until Administration can locate his body outside the World," said Silver Knight.  
  
"I don't think that's necessary," replies Lady Subaru with a sigh. "He's given me his word that he will cause no more trouble if we don't pursue him."  
  
"And you believe him?" Silver Knight snarls "You do remember he did kill me and placed me in a comma. And not to mention the other players he has attacked and harmed!"  
  
"Silver Knight, Tsukasa was only defending himself and I believe him. If we leave him alone he will surly have no reason to bother us," said Lady Subaru.  
  
"But my Lady!" Yells Silver Knight.  
  
"That is all," snaps Lady Subaru. "I must log off now."  
  
"My Lady, there are still important matters to discuss."  
  
"I said that will be all." With that Lady Subaru logged out.  
  
Silver Knight stood on the boat and listened to the boat floating through the water. The sound always relaxed, but not even the peaceful sounds could cool his temper today.  
  
Who does she think she is! Thought Silver Knight. The old Lady Subaru would have never stood by while an illegal player running free in the World. But now, after meeting this Tsukasa, she has lost her way. Something must be done about her and Tsukasa, but what?  
  
Silver Knight sat down to think and listen to the water as it past by. His thoughts wondered to the day when he first met Tsukasa and battled him. If Tsukasa's Guardian had not appeared he would have defeated him and imprisoned him. Yet, instead he was placed into a comma for a week.  
  
As he sat and thought a member of the Knights came aboard the boat as it docked.  
  
"Silver Knight, sir!" said the Knight  
  
"What is it, I'm busy?!" said Silver Knight.  
  
"It's an update on the hacker, we've determined his location and identity, it's a Wave Master named Sly."  
  
A hacker, why didn't I think of that before, he could obviously work his way into Lady Subaru and Tsukasa's consoles and get rid of them.  
  
"Good work solider," said Silver Knight. "Now if you give me the whereabouts of this Sly I'll take care of him."  
  
"He's here sir, in Mac Anu down at the pub in the town center."  
  
"Excellent," said Silver Knight, "I'll get him myself, you stay here and patrol."  
  
"Right away sir!" the Knight said as he ran off.  
  
"Wait," yelled Silver Knight, the Knight stopped immediately. "What's your name?"  
  
"Blade sir," said Snipe. "I've been with the Knights for only a month."  
  
"I was wondering if you had told anyone else about this hacker?"  
  
"No sir, I came straight to you after I saw him on my patrol."  
  
"Good, let's keep it that way," said Silver Knight, "I want to have a bit of fun with this worthless hacker."  
  
"Oh I see," said Blade with a laugh, "Well, put in a few shots for me."  
  
"Oh I will," said Silver Knight with a smile, "now back to your patrol."  
  
"Good bye sir and have fun," yelled Blade as he ran back to his patrol.  
  
With that Silver Knight walk down to the pub, and sure enough there was Sly the Wave Master hacker, there with a few mates. Silver Knight goes to the alleyway to the left of the pub and waits.  
  
"Alright see you guys later," said Sly as he waved goodbye. His friends, both Blade Masters, walk down the other way. Sly was feeling good today; he hacked his way into an item shop and got some fine things to level up with. As he walk down the street an arm shot out of the alleyway and grabbed him. Sly saw the blade at his throat and began to panic.  
  
Oh Jesus, not today! Thought Sly.  
  
"You're Sly the hacker correct?" asked Silver Knight.  
  
"Yes!" said Sly scared out of his mind.  
  
"I am Silver Knight, leader of the Crimson Knights and I'm the only one keeping you from being banned from the World for good. Now if you do what I say, you'll come out of this alive and rich, screw up and your dead. Got it."  
  
"Yes, I definitely get you!"  
  
"Good, now I need you to do something. I need you to hack into a player's console and erase their game and player history."  
  
"Umm," shit he's going to kill me. "I can't exactly do that."  
  
"What do you mean not exactly that, you fucking hack!?"  
  
"Well, you see you can't just dive into a person's console and destroy it, I mean I could go into the console and get info and tell you where they are but that's!"  
  
"I see," said Silver Knight taking his sword and about to thrust it into Sly.  
  
"Wait, there may be something I can do!"  
  
"Now what."  
  
"Meet me at the bridge in a hour and I promise I'll be ready to help you."  
  
"Yeah right, you're just gonna run off," said Silver Knight as he raised his sword again.  
  
"I swear to God man, I'll meet you at the bridge in one hour!"  
  
With his sword still raised Silver Knight and thought for a moment. I do need his help, besides he's a marked player who's he gonna run to. "Fine you have one hour, but if you're not there I will report you to Administration."  
  
Silver Knight released Sly from his grip and Sly fell to his knees. "Thank you, thank you so much," he said as he kissed Silver Knights boots.  
  
Sly continued to praise Silver Knight but as he did Silver Knight kicked him right in the face. "Such up! You're lucky I don't report you right now. Get up and get out of my sight!"  
  
The pain was intense; he could not even say a word. So Sly stood up and ran as fast as he could still holding his jaw.  
  
Hackers, why do I even bother? Silver Knight stood there for a moment and went back out of the alley.  
  
An hour later, Silver Knight had been standing on the bridge in Mac Anu thinking about what Sly said. He knew that Sly could not hack into a console and destroy it but what then was Sly planning to do?  
  
As Silver Knight was thinking about this Sly came running to the bridge.  
  
"You finally made it," said Silver Knight, "What took you so long?"  
  
"Sorry," said Sly gasping for breathe, his jaw healed, "Took longer than expected."  
  
"Ah yes, now what exactly took longer than excepted?"  
  
"This," said Sly as he brought out a small red jewel from his robes. At the sight of Silver Knight immediately grabbed it from him.  
  
"This, this is what took you so long, a fucking power up!?" screamed Silver Knight.  
  
"That's not a power up, it's something much more dangerous."  
  
"Explain or you're going to Administration!"  
  
"Ok, that once was a power up, but I've changed it. Now if you were to place that on your weapon, not only would you power up but anyone you kill with it, their history and console are destroyed."  
  
Silver Knight looked down at the jewel in his hand and smiled. Perfect, but now I'm gonna need more help. "Good, now tell me do you know any player killers?"  
  
"You know, I actually do."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Oh you know them, they're well known in the World."  
  
"When can I meet them?"  
  
"I'll handle that, just meet me at the Chaos Gate in Dun Loireag, in two hours."  
  
"Find but, who are these players."  
  
"Jinx and Looper."  
  
"Those two, how the hell do you know them?!"  
  
"It's a long story I'll tell you later." With that Sly warped out of the severe.  
  
Jinx and Looper, my God! Silver Knight stood in disbelief for quite a while, until a player bumped into him. Silver Knight picked himself up and walk over to the waterway. The other player, a heavy Ax Blade, made jeering gestures to Silver Knight's back, but Silver Knight was deaf to this. All he could hear was the water as it passed by.  
  
The Wolves  
  
In the Snow Field server there is an abandoned castle that sits on cliff looking down upon the town below. If a passing player were to look at the castle he would never think twice about it and keep on walking, ignorant to the fact that the two most feared and wanted players resided there. Jinx and Looper were in that castle, for it had become their home since their manhunt began. The room Jinx and Looper were in is gigantic and dark, with only one window and few lamps. Tapestries and rugs and tables align the hall, all broken and torn, remnants of happier times. Jinx and Looper had been practicing their fighting techniques in this room when the little ring went off in Jinx's console, signaling an email. Jinx checks it and smiles.  
  
"Hey Looper guess who," asked Jinx.  
  
"Unless it's a job I don't want to hear about it," said Looper out of breath from practice.  
  
Jinx is tall and tan with blue hair, with a few markings on her face. She is a Wave Master and wears a red shirt and pants with a black sleeveless jacket. Jinx's staff is unlike any other Wave Master's for at its end is a blade, making her just as deadly with a blade as with a spell. Looper is tall with short spiky black hair. He is a Twin Blade, he wears black pants, no shirt, and a belt around his waist containing items and throwing knives. He also has two blade arms on both of his forearms, but usually uses his two long knives at his sides in battle.  
  
"It's from your favorite hacker in the World," replies Jinx as she read.  
  
"For God's sake, is he stuck in a dungeon or something," said Looper, he had very little respect for Sly.  
  
"Well it appears he's got us a job, won't say for who, but says the guy's real important and will pay a lot. Says to meet him at the usually spot in Dun Loireag," said Jinx.  
  
"That's it, that's all he says?"  
  
"Yep, you want go see him?"  
  
"Why not, we could use the work."  
  
Jinx and Looper, walked out of the castle, fresh snow was falling as they approached the sleepy town below, no one was ever around at this time of day. They reached the Chaos Gate and teleaported out of their server and into Dun Loireag. They were wearing long cloaks to hide their identities. It's raining as they walk up the path to the pub on the mountaintop, where Sly and the client are waiting.  
  
The history of Jinx and Looper is one of legend in the World, for they are probably the most dangerous players ever to inhabit it. Jinx is the smartest and strongest Wave Master, and Looper is the quickest and deadliest Twin Blade. They began in the World as every one does, weak and prey to other player killers. Yet within a month their names became common among players, because of their talent and ruthlessness. Later they began collecting bounties on outlaw players, and soon they themselves became fighters for hire among the underworld. After several years of this, the Knights tried to capture them, only to have many of their own killed in the process. The Knights then placed their largest bounty ever on them and began their longest manhunt ever. With the bounty and the hunt still on, Jinx and Looper became outlaw players, only coming into the open to do jobs. They are forever pursued by bounty hunters and players who want to make a name for themselves, who only find nothing or worse Jinx and Looper in the flesh. They have a vendetta against the Knights, and have vowed vengeance abound them, unknown to them they would get their chance today. Jinx and Looper, two names that even the strongest of players fear.  
  
The pub was a common place for Sly and his clients to attend. The room was dark and spacious, easy to do business unmolested. The clientele of the pub was as seedy as the interior, most were outlaws or player killers, the worst of the worst from the bottom of the barrel.  
  
Sly and Silver Knight were sitting in the back room of the pub away from everyone else. Fortunately the Silver Knight, knowing the reputation of the pub, was not wearing his helmet. Few people new the face of Silver Knight, it was covered in scars and markings, his hair was white and spiky, and his eyes were red and piercing. On the outside he was as still as a wall, but on the inside he was shaking. They had been sitting there for an hour barely saying anything.  
  
"Here, I brought a couple more for Jinx and Looper," said Sly taking a few of his jewels from his robes, just remembering he had them. "So you know about them, right?" asked Sly.  
  
"Of course I know who they are, who doesn't? Hell I was the one in charge of their manhunt," said Silver Knight.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm just making sure you know who you're dealing with." Sly looks around to make sure no one over heard them.  
  
Silver Knight said nothing for a while and just stared at Sly. "And why are you one of the few they trust?"  
  
"They don't trust me, hell they don't even like me. It's just that I once worked with them and I set up jobs for them or if they need to find someone they come to me, but that's it."  
  
"I see," said Silver Knight.  
  
A few moments later Jinx and Looper were standing before Silver Knight and Sly.  
  
"Hey guys, take a seat," said Sly.  
  
Jinx and Looper sit down opposite Sly and Silver Knight at the table.  
  
"So what's the job?" asked Jinx.  
  
"Well, it's a contract on a couple of players, all of them have to be killed in the tightest of time frames," said Silver Knight.  
  
"I'm sorry, but who the fuck are you?!" yells Looper. Looper hated new people, he just did not trust them.  
  
"I'm the guy who's paying you, and that's none of your business," said Silver Knight, trying to hold back his rage at the two infamous players. It enraged him to no end that the players he had been chasing for years were insulting him, and he could not do anything.  
  
"Well I'm making it my business you pussy!" said Looper.  
  
Sliver Knight jumps out of his seat and so does Looper ready to fight, but Jinx immediately steps in the way between Silver Knight and Looper.  
  
"Forgive my partner here," said Jinx. "He's been a little on edge lately since the Knights have upped our bounty."  
  
Silver Knight and Looper sat down and glare at each other. You think you're so tough, you'll get yours when I'm through, thought Silver Knight.  
  
"Well any way, if you must know I'm Blade and I need your help," said Silver Knight.  
  
"Really, just how bad?" asked Looper with a sneer.  
  
Silver Knight reached into his robes and pulled out a pouch full of gold pieces. Looper grabbed the money and hid it in his robes.  
  
"That badly," said Silver Knight as he though the pouch on the table, "and that's just the beginning, I'm prepared to give you 1000 golden pieces."  
  
With the promises of even more money Jinx and Looper became very interested.  
  
"So are you interested?" asked Silver Knight.  
  
"Well, of course we have to hear the job first," said Jinx, playing it cool. "Also one more thing, you tell us every thing, cause if we find out you're lying, you're dead."  
  
"Of course," said Silver Knight. "You're going to have to kill two players immediately. They are Tsukasa and Lady Subaru of the Crimsons Knights."  
  
"Wait what!?" cried Jinx.  
  
"You want us to kill those two!?" said Looper.  
  
"Yes, and their friends, Crim, Mimiru, Bear, BT, and Sora."  
  
At the name of Sora and Crim, both Jinx and Looper felt a little nostalgic.  
  
"So what do you say?" questioned Silver Knight.  
  
"Gives us a moment to talk this over," said Jinx. Jinx and Looper get out of the both and go to the deserted corner to talk.  
  
"Holy shit do you believe this, Tsukasa and Subaru," said Looper.  
  
"Yeah, this is crazy, I mean this is Lady Subaru we're talking about, no one gets near her," said Jinx.  
  
"Yeah, not to mention that nut job Tsukasa, I hear he has a monster that puts you in a coma. Plus we got to take on Crim and Sora, you remember those guys, they don't fuck around." Looper cast an uneasy glance at Blade, or Silver Knight if you will, and Sly. "Something doesn't feel right about that guy."  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean, this Blade guy seems a bit shady, but what client isn't? But hey, think of what we could do with 1000 golden pieces, we could finally get us a Grunty farm."  
  
"But still." he was still uneasy about the prospect of taking on so many exceptional players.  
  
"Listen to you, you sound like you're scared of them."  
  
"I'm not, I'm just saying maybe we should think this though before."  
  
"Come on, what's this guy gonna do, run to the Knights. Anyway we can take him if we had to. And think of it, we could finally get back at those shits the Knights by killing their bitch Subaru."  
  
Looper thought for a moment. Fuck the Knights, this is our chance. "Yeah," said Looper with a smile, "it could be fun. Let's take it."  
  
"I'm glad you see it my way."  
  
Jinx and Looper were standing before the table.  
  
"Alright, we'll take it," said Looper.  
  
"Good," said Silver Knight as he reached for some of the jewels. "Take these power ups as well, they'll come in handy."  
  
"Thanks," said Looper and Jinx as they attached the jewels to their twin blades and staffs.  
  
"We'll have Sly contact you when we're done," said Jinx.  
  
With that Jinx and Looper walked out of the pub and back out into the rain, dressed in their robes.  
  
"Well that went well," said Sly thankful Jinx and Looper did not kill him.  
  
"What fools," said Silver Knight.  
  
"So what's next?" asked Sly.  
  
Silver Knight thought for moment. Yes, what is next. "How would you like to collect their bounties, Sly?" asked Silver Knight as he pocketed a jewel while Sly was not looking.  
  
"Yeah right," said Sly, "those two would kill me if I ever looked at them crossed eyed."  
  
"I'm serious," said Silver Knight.  
  
I am tried of being Jinx and Looper's bitch; maybe he's got something. "Ok, let's hear you out."  
  
"After, Jinx and Looper do our dirty work, they'll come a running to you. That's when you tell them that I've got to see them in person, just to make sure they get the reward. That's when I come out and capture them with my Knights. Of course for your cooperation you'll receive the bounty of 5000 golden pieces, and I'll turn a blind eye to your less than honorable business."  
  
Sly almost exploded with excitement at this proposition, "5000 golden pieces and the right to hack, how can I say no!" Finally I can stop living off their scraps; maybe I could even set up a shop in Carmina Gardelica.  
  
Silver Knight grinned to himself as well, "Yes, how can you resists?"  
  
"But wait," said Sly after a moment of reflection. "Wait, what if they rat us out while their captured."  
  
"Please, do you think any one would believe those two. Think about it, two of the most wanted players ever, finally captured after their most vicious act. We'll be heroes."  
  
"Well, I always wanted to be famous," said Sly as he rose from the table with a laugh and began to walk out, "See you soon, hopefully."  
  
Silver Knight sat and continued to grin to himself, for he had much to be happy about. What fools, none even have the slightest notion of what really is going to happen. Jinx and Looper, some legends, I fooled them almost as easily as Sly. He played with the jewel in his fingers while he was lost in thought. Such pawns.  
  
To bad for Silver Knight, for he did not see the man across the room who had been following him since he approached Sly in the alley at Mac Anu. He had heard everything; the jewels, Jinx and Looper, the plot to betray them, oh the things he knew. As Silver Knight rose and left, the man in the corner sat back and watched him exit. He laughed, a chilling laugh that if you ever heard, meant you were dead.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh," laughed the player. Silver Knight thinks he's so smart, too bad I'm smarter. Oh, little Tsukasa and the others are in for a treat. The player stood up and walked out of the pub and immediately went to the edge of the cliff nearby. The player sent an email to the player he most liked to bother in the World, it simply said to meet him with her friends at his favorite spot in Dun Loireag. Oh what fun we will have. Especially you and me, Looper. Like old times. The rain had finally stopped, and the sun was rising, it was warm and welcoming. Just you and me. 


	2. The prey

. Hack// Jinx and Looper  
  
By Evs  
  
The Prey  
  
Mimiru was lying on her back with her feet dangling off the cliff, in Dun Loireag. She was lying next to Tsukasa watching the clouds go by. They had been waiting quite some time for the others to show up. They had past the time by staring at the clouds together, hardly saying a word to each other.  
  
"Are you sure it was Sora who sent you the email?" asked Tsukasa as he eyed a cloud that looked much like snake.  
  
"Ugh," said Mimiru, "unfortunately yes. He signed it himself."  
  
"Any idea why he told you to wait here with me, Bear, Crim, Subaru and BT?"  
  
"Nope," said Mimiru rising to sit with Tsukasa, "where are they?"  
  
A few moments of silence pass as the two just stared out into the horizon. "Why did he say to meet us here?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
Mimiru was a little surprised at her friend's words. "You don't recognize this place!?"  
  
Tsukasa looked around; there was a grunty farm, a shop and a platform nearby. The memory rushed into him. "This is where you waited for me, right there," he said with laugh pointing at the platform.  
  
"I knew you would remember," said Mimiru.  
  
"Only the important stuff," said Tsukasa as Mimiru blushed.  
  
"Hey guys," said Bear as he walked up the path behind them.  
  
"Hey Bear," said Mimiru turning to look up at Bear.  
  
"So what's this all about?" asked Bear, as he knelt down besides the two.  
  
"That fruit-loop Sora told me to get everyone," said Mimiru. "Said it had something to do with all of us."  
  
"You think it's about the Key of the Twilight?" asked Bear.  
  
Mimiru thought for a moment. "Nah, that greedy bastard would keep that to himself."  
  
Silence followed that last remark. The three of them had been searching for the Key since they had met Tsukasa, but still they had found nothing. It was their belief that the Key was connected to Tsukasa and his powers which enabled him to do anything but log out.  
  
"Maybe he did find something about the Key," said Tsukasa, breaking the silence. "And maybe he needs me to help him."  
  
Again silence. Maybe he's right, they thought.  
  
"Tsukasa," said Subaru as she teleaported on to the cliff. "I got the email, what's this all about?"  
  
"We're not to sure," answered Tsukasa. "We think Sora got something big planned."  
  
"Right you are," said Sora from behind the others, "or should I say, 'They,' have something big planned."  
  
Mimiru nearly jump off the cliff at the voice of Sora. She hated it when he made big entrances. The image of Sora standing before her, in his arrogant stance and obnoxious smile, the rage boiled inside her. She rouse and rushed Sora. "What the hell is your problem, sneaking up on us?!" screamed Mimiru, her face inches from Sora's amused one. "And why are we even here!?"  
  
Sora drew his left blade arm inches from Mimiru's throat. "Temper, temper," said Sora, "is that any way to treat such a caring friend? Especially one, with such tasty info." Mimiru still glared at Sora, too enraged to be afraid. It was not till Subaru placed her hand on her shoulders did Mimiru relaxed and stepped away.  
  
"Yes, what is this information you speak of?" asked Subaru between the two.  
  
"No, no, no," answered Sora, "not till everyone else is here. It would be rude to keep Crim and BT in the dark."  
  
"Bullshit!" yelled Mimiru as she drew her sword and pushed Subaru out of the way. "You tell us now!" She lunged at Sora with the sword, but Sora was too fast and dodged it. Bear and Tsukasa ran to Mimiru to hold her back, but she still tried to go for Sora. "Let me go dam it! He's just toying with us! Let go!"  
  
"Mimiru please," whispered Tsukasa. "He may know something that'll help us.that'll help me." This seemed to calm Mimiru a little.  
  
"What's going on here!?" asked Crim as he and BT walk towards the scene.  
  
"Ah, good," said Sora, "now we can begin."  
  
Sora recalled the tale of Silver Knights and his plan to erase them all using Jinx and Looper as pawns with the Jewels. All of the players were speechless, Jinx and Looper, they thought, sent to kill us.  
  
"Impressive huh," said Sora.  
  
Crim was the first to recover. "So let me get this straight," said Crim. "Silver Knight is paying Jinx and Looper to kill us all with a jewel that will destroy our history and our consoles?"  
  
"Yeah, but that's the best part," said Sora. "Those two don't know shit. Heh, heh, they think they're just ordinary power ups."  
  
"When.," asked Mimiru, finally finding her voice. ".are they coming for us?"  
  
"Heh, heh," said Sora, "knowing Jinx and Looper, could be any time."  
  
BT was annoyed with Sora. "I don't buy it!" said BT with a pause. "If it is true, then why were you following Silver Knight?"  
  
"Well, that's actually a funny story," said Sora. "See, I was actually trailing Sly cause he sold me some knock off items that he said were top notch. So I see Sly alone and I'm about to make my move when that guard dog Silver Knight grabs him. And so I hear them talking and I'm interested, so I follow them, and hear everything. Quite lucky aren't I?"  
  
Subaru was in a state of shock. "Why.why would Silver Knight do this?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious," said Sora in a know it all voice. "He wants the Knights for himself. He thinks you've grown soft with the Tsukasa situation."  
  
"What about me," asked Tsukasa, "what happens if they kill me with those Jewels?"  
  
Everyone looked at Tsukasa, who had not said anything since Sora began his tail. What would happen to him, the one whose reality was the World.  
  
"Well," said Sora, "we'll just have to wait and see, heh, heh."  
  
Mimiru was too worried about Tsukasa to act on Sora's cruel joke. Tsukasa walked back to the cliff and sat down and looked out on the sky, Mimiru joined him. "Oh Tsukasa," she whispered to him.  
  
"I'm scared," he whispered to her, she reached for his hand and held it, it was all she could do.  
  
"Why would you share this information with us," asked Bear, "this is very unlike you."  
  
"Well you see." said Sora  
  
"Wait," interrupted Crim, "you don't know about Sora and Jinx and Looper."  
  
"No what do you mean?" asked Bear. He looked over at Sora who looked as if he was going to die.  
  
"Looper is the only player to ever kill Sora, ha, ha," said Crim.  
  
"Shut up Crim!" screamed Sora.  
  
"Oh," said BT, "is that how we got our little scare."  
  
"Man fuck all of you!" yelled Sora as he walked over to the fence on the grunty farm.  
  
"Man, I've never seen him act this way," said Bear.  
  
"For good reason," said BT, "they sure must have done a number on him."  
  
"You guys don't even know the half of it," said Crim.  
  
"Oh really," said BT, "then maybe you could enlighten us."  
  
"Ok, ok," said Crim, "it all started."  
  
.a few years ago when Crim was still part of the Knights. Jinx and Looper were in their height of power, and the Knights hated them for it. True the Knights did have dealings with them in the past, over wanted players and such but now, they had gone too far. They've been killing in the open, boasting about the Knights as weaklings, and had even been hiring out their skills to outlaw players who could afford them. The Knights had even heard that they had been working with notorious hackers. The leaders of the Knights had been arguing for days on what to do with Jinx and Looper; Subaru wanted to negotiate with them, Crim and Silver Knight wanted them captured. The three Lords were in the throne room of the Crimson Knights' base in Mac Anu.  
  
"But we can't ban players for good," said Subaru, "only Administration can."  
  
"Yes my Lady, but." said Silver Knight.  
  
"And Administration can only ban players who cause great disturbances in the World like hackers, not player killers." Said Subaru.  
  
Silver Knight was quite.  
  
"So you say we do nothing?" asked Crim.  
  
"No," said Subaru, "I just think there are better ways at handling this situation then trying to ban them."  
  
"We could put a bounty on them," said Silver Knight.  
  
"That won't work," said Crim. "They're too powerful, who could capture them?"  
  
"Also, they would come after us directly if we placed a price on their head," said Subaru. "And open conflict with them is the last thing we need."  
  
The three were quite, all lost in thought in what to do about Jinx and Looper. During this a young Knight enter the room.  
  
"My Lords," said the Knight, "we have recently captured a player killer, he wishes to plead his case."  
  
"Very well, send him in," said Subaru.  
  
When a player is captured he is aloud to see the leaders of the Knights and plead his case. After the player pleads his case, the leaders then decide the appropriate punishment. If he is a player killer or a thief, he is usually fined and banned for several days. The Crimson Knights were able to ban players who broke rules for up to a month if amble evidence was shown to Administration. The only time sever punishment is used is when the player is a hacker, Administration is contacted and the player is usually banned for good.  
  
The young Knight and three others escorted the bound player into the room. The player was kicking and screaming. He was a fairly notorious player, common players did not know him but the underground feared him. It was Sora, minus the scar of course.  
  
"Unhand me," screamed Sora, "or I'll kill you all!"  
  
"He's in a right mood," said Crim.  
  
The Knights dropped Sora and forced him on his knees. The young Knight came before his Lords and read from his scroll.  
  
"Sora the Twin Blade, you are accused of player killing, thievery and conspiracy against the Crimson Knights. How do you plead?"  
  
"Not guilty, and when I get out of here I'm gonna fuck you up, you cunt!"  
  
The three Lords look at each other, knowing Sora was indeed guilty. After a moment of thought Subaru made her decision.  
  
"Sora, I sentence you to pay 200 golden pieces for damages rendered to the players you have killed and you are hereby banned for one month. Pleases take him away," said Subaru.  
  
The Knights picked up Sora who was still fighting and dragged him away to the door. Sora screamed out, "You just wait till I'm back! I'm gonna bring Jinx and Looper and we're gonna tear this place apart!"  
  
A bolt of lighting went through the three Lords at the names of Jinx and Looper.  
  
"Wait," ordered Silver Knight, "you know Jinx and Looper?"  
  
"Yeah," said Sora with a smile, "and you'll be getting to know them too once they hear about this."  
  
"Ha, that's a good one," said a Knight.  
  
"What the hell are you laughing at," snarled Sora.  
  
"I'm laughing at a lowly player killer who thinks he rolls with the big boys."  
  
"Shut up," ordered Silver Knight to the young Knight, "he may be useful." Silver Knight then directed his attention to Sora, "Sora, is it? How would you like to help us?"  
  
"Depends," said Sora, "what do you have in mind?"  
  
"We, the Knights I mean, are having trouble with Jinx and Looper, we're wondering if you could help us."  
  
"Oh, really," said Sora. 'The great Knights need my help, heh, heh. All right, but it's gonna coast you."  
  
"How much," asked Silver Knight.  
  
"1000 golden pieces and my charges dropped."  
  
Silver Knight looked to Subaru and Crim, they nodded in agreement. "Very well," said Subaru, "your charges will be dropped and you will received 1000 golden pieces. If you can deliver Jinx and Looper."  
  
"Terrific, now could you untie my hands.please?" said Sora with a triumphant smirk.  
  
The young Knight untied Sora.  
  
"So what did you have in mind?" asked Sora.  
  
"Well, since you know how to contact them, I was thinking." Silver Knight went into his plan in detail.  
  
2 days later. Jinx and Looper were sitting in their apartment in Carmina Gardelica, a small one where they went whenever they needed to hide or relax. They had just gotten back from another job; a Heavy Blade named Baz hired them to rob an item shop for their Golden Grunties. Jinx and Looper were going over their share of the loot when there was a knock on the door. Looper got up to answer it.  
  
"Who is it?" said Looper as he was at the door.  
  
"It's me Sora," came the voice from outside, "let me in."  
  
Looper opened the door. "What's up." before Sora could finish Looper grabbed him through him on the ground face down. Sitting atop Sora's back with his blade to his throat, Looper started to talk.  
  
"So Sora, what the hell are you doing here?!" questioned Looper.  
  
"Relax Looper, what a friend needs a reason to see his best buddies," said Soar nervously, even he feared Jinx and Looper.  
  
"Get this straight Sora," said Jinx, "you're not our friend, and unless you have something to contribute, Looper here with have to do something horrid."  
  
"Jesus Christ Jinx!" screamed Sora in terror, "All right, all right, I do have something, something big, but I need your help!"  
  
"This better not be like the Mac Anu job," said Looper, "you almost got us killed that time."  
  
"No this one's different, we're looking at an easy 600, maybe even 800, golden pieces."  
  
Looper glanced over at Jinx, she nodded in agreement. Looper flipped Sora on to his back, but still kept the blade to his throat.  
  
"Start talking," said Looper.  
  
"Okay, okay," said Sora, "There's this guy, I think he's a Long Arm, and he's been bragging about knocking over this huge dungeon treasure. I think it would be smart if we took him."  
  
"Where is he," asked Jinx.  
  
"He's like three blocks away from the market."  
  
"Does he look hard?" asked Looper.  
  
"Nothing you two can handle. So, does this mean we're on?"  
  
"What do you think Looper?" asked Jinx.  
  
"I'm down, 600 golden pieces 3 ways, not too bad," said Looper, as he pulled Sora up.  
  
"Heh, I'm glade with get this all sorted out," said Sora as he dusted himself off. "So shall we," as he gestured to the door.  
  
"Let's," said Jinx.  
  
Jinx and Looper made their way out of the apartment and into the market. There were shops of all kind in the markets of Carmina Gardelica: health, power ups, items, everything. The market was crowded today with buyers, sellers, and all variety of players. Whenever any one needed anything, they all came to Carmina Gardelica. Jinx and Looper, with Sora leading the way, emerged from their building and the streets fell silent. Out in the streets, Jinx and Looper were kings. These were the days before their exile, when they walk proudly and fearlessly in the open. When they walked down the streets the crowds parted and stared at the ground, too afraid to even look at the great Jinx and Looper.  
  
"He's just a bit further down the road," said Sora pointing down the street.  
  
"Yo, Sora," said Jinx, "where the hell did you go after the Mac Anu job anyway, you like disappeared on us when the Knights came?"  
  
"Oh well." said Sora, trying to talk his way out of this conversation. For the Mac Anu job was where the Knights captured Sora after he and Jinx and Looper attacked a few players. ".I had to, see a friend about a bounty."  
  
"Really, cause we heard you got captured by the Knights." Said Looper as Sora quickened his pace,  
  
'Only a block a way, just one more block,' Sora thought.  
  
"Who told you that bull shit, ha, ha," said Sora nervously. "You know those fags could never take me."  
  
"Really, that seems weird, cause as Jinx and me were getting out of Mac Anu we saw the funniest thing. Know what it was?" said Looper. "It was you getting your shit kicked in by the Knights. Now, why would the Knights let you go, unless you offered them something big, something big like us." Said Looper as he slowly drew his blades.  
  
Sora went running down the streets full speed, terrified to even to look over his shoulder. As he ran he frantically typed an email to the Knights.  
  
'Crim,  
'They know, they're chasing me right now. Get ready cause I'm gonna be leading them to you.  
  
Sora,'  
  
Crim cursed the message. The original planned called for Crim to pose as the wealthy Long Arm and Sora would lead Jinx and Looper straight to him. Once there Silver Knight and 20 other Knights would come out and bound Jinx and Looper. The plan was ruined now.  
  
"Idiot!" screamed Crim. "Everyone listen up, the plane has gone to shit! They know, so everyone get up and follow me!"  
  
Silver Knight and the others appeared form their hiding places and followed Crim as he went running up the street.  
  
It did not take long for them to meet Sora. "Jesus, thank God! They're up there!"  
  
Just then, a throwing knife came flying through the air and connected to the head of a Knight, he was killed instantly. The rest of the Knights look to see where the knife came from; it was Looper coolly walking down the road with Jinx.  
  
"So you fuckers want to bring us in," Looper called out, "then come and get us!"  
  
"Come on men," cried Silver Knight trying to rally his men. "It's just two of them!" With that he charged wildly with his Knights, but Jinx was ready for them.  
  
"Akia!" cried Jinx, casting the fire spell, killing five Knights instantly. Looper dove straight into the masses of Knights, thrashing and blocking the strikes of the Knights. Jinx continued casting spells and using her own blade on her staff to deal with the Knights. It did not take long till Jinx and Looper were left only facing Sora, Silver Knight and Crim.  
  
"I'll take Sora," said Looper, "can you take the other two?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm on it," replied Jinx and with that the two split up in opposite direction, like hawks descending on their prey.  
  
Looper threw one of his knives at Sora; he blocked it with eases. "It's gonna take more then one of your toys to kill me Loopy!"  
  
Looper did not bother to exchange words; he went straight for Sora's throat. Sora countered with a block with his left hand and then thrusted his right blade towards Looper's stomach. Looper quickly spun to the right and kicked Sora back knees, causing Sora to collapse to the ground. Looper then thrusted his blades downward to Sora's head but Soar, at the last moment, put his knives up to block them. With Looper's and Sora's blades locked together, Sora slowly rose to his feet.  
  
"I will kill you Loopy!" screamed Sora as he glared into Looper's eyes.  
  
Looper stared right back, unafaird. Without any notice, Looper broke their lock. Sora was stunned and off balanced for a few moments, that was all Looper needed. He quickly dashed forward and with all his strength swung upward into Sora's face. Looper's strike was so fast that it created a defect in Sora's character design, his scar.  
  
Jinx was eyeing up her two opponents; Silver Knight and Crim, the best fighters of the Knights. Wanting to waste no more time, she quickly dealt with Silver Knight first.  
  
"Nashuga!" she cried as she cast a powerful spell that sent Silver Knight flying through the air and crashing into a nearby wall, causing him to black out. Then came Crim's turn, she did not bother casting a spell for him, instead she brought forth her own blade.  
  
"So," said Crim as he realized what Jinx had planned, "an old-fashioned brawl?"  
  
"You talk too much," said Jinx as she thrust her blade forward into Crim but he dodged it easily. He countered by raising his spear over his head and swinging it downward, but with her staff in both hands, Jinx blocked it.  
  
"You're pretty good for a player killer." said Crim, but before he could finish Jinx delivered a hard kick to his stomach. The kick was so sudden that it caused Crim to drop his Long Arm and fall to the ground.  
  
Jinx was standing over Crim. "And you're just what I expected from a dog of the Knights." With all her strength she drove her blade into Crim's chest, killing the great Knight. Looper came over, and stood with Jinx.  
  
"The Crimson Knights," said Looper as he eyed the gray corpses of the fallen. "What a bunch of pussies."  
  
Over on the other side of the street, Silver Knight slowly awoke to the scene. Jinx and Looper were upon him before he could get it together.  
  
"Quite a party, eh?" said Jinx to Silver Knight.  
  
Silver Knight looked up to Jinx and Looper, "You can't win, you're just outcast now, outlaws."  
  
Before he could finish, Looper crouched down next to him, "Whatever, and tell you bitch Subaru she's next." With that Looper slit Silver Knight's throat.  
  
"Come on," said Jinx as Looper rose, "more Knights will be coming."  
  
"What should we do now?" asked Looper as they walked down the street.  
  
"We better find some where else to lie low, cause they probably know where our room is," said Jinx.  
  
"Yeah, you're right," said Looper. "I knew we shouldn't have listened to Sora, we're screwed now."  
  
"Don't say that," said Jinx, "this'll be fun. We're outlaws now, plus we'll be legends once this comes out."  
  
"Looper the Outlaw, I like the sound of it. Ha, ha, the look on Sora's face when we told we knew about him working for the Knights, priceless."  
  
"It was kinda cruel the way we lead him on, the poor loser."  
  
"Eh, I never liked him. He was really weird."  
  
In the real world Looper looked at his clock on his desk. "Yo, we better log off it's kinda late."  
  
"Okay," said Jinx, "I'll meet you in the forest tomorrow, later."  
  
"See ya," said Looper.  
  
Both of them logged out.  
  
After the failure to capture Jinx and Looper the Knights placed a bounty of 2,000 golden pieces on their head, and begin their man hunt.  
  
". and of course we never find them. After that the Knights never really recovered. It was also about that time that I left the Knights for good," said Crim.  
  
"Dam," said Mimiru, Tsukasa and she had come over after Sora left, "I heard about that but I never believed they killed 20 Knights and you Crim."  
  
"Don't remind me, it was so embarrassing," said Crim, "my first death to a couple of punks."  
  
After noticing the story was over, Sora returned.  
  
"But this is what I don't get," said BT, "how come Silver Knight is using them? He hates them, and God only knows what would happen if they found out who they were really working for."  
  
"Glees," said Sora, "how dense can you be?"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked BT.  
  
"That's exactly why he's using them. Jinx and Looper are the two strongest players ever to play the World, if any one can deal with us it's them. And two, no one would ever believe that Silver Knight would ever want his precious Subaru dead, especially using those two. And when they're done, he'll come in and get rid of them with his Jewel and be a hero."  
  
"It's like killing two birds with one stone," said Bear grimly.  
  
"More like nine birds with one Jewel," added Crim.  
  
"So what do we do?" said Mimiru. "We just can't let Jinx and Looper erase us and have Silver Knight get away with it!"  
  
"I think we should go to the Knights," said Subaru. "This way we can force Silver Knight to confess and stop Jinx and Looper without conflict."  
  
"Jesus Christ, have you people been having LSD for breakfast or something?!" said Sora. "This is Silver Knight we're talking about, the Knight's Knight, no one would believe us!"  
  
"Maybe we could talk to Jinx and Looper," said Tsukasa, finally speaking.  
  
"Ha, there's a laugh, talk to them. As if they would listen."  
  
"What about Sly," said BT. "They might listen to him."  
  
"Not gonna happen," said Sora. "Sly's a loser, a liar, a thief and a hacker, no one would believe him either. Anyway he's planning to betray Jinx and Looper to Silver Knight for the bounty, why would he fuck that up?"  
  
"Not necessarily," said Bear.  
  
"What do mean?" asked Mimiru.  
  
"Well, he knows who Silver Knight really is, and how to contact Jinx and Looper. He might prove useful."  
  
"Nope," said Sora. "Knowing Sly, he's either gonna log off or lie low till this is over. He's completely useless."  
  
"Maybe we could do that," added Subaru. "Maybe we could log out for a while and wait till this blows over."  
  
"I think that's the worst thing we could do," said Bear.  
  
"How so?" asked Subaru.  
  
"Well, first, if you're not around to govern the Knights, Silver Knight may suspect something, and since he would be acting leader, he could make us outlaws. If he did that the whole World would be against us, he wouldn't even need Jinx and Looper. And secondly, Tsukasa can't log out and he can't go back to his secret place, he'd be defenseless."  
  
A chill went through Tsukasa as he remembered the place with the sleeping girl. He still had wounds from the last time he went there and she was angry.  
  
"So what do we do then?" asked Crim.  
  
"First, Tsukasa is going to have to be guarded around the clock and."  
  
"One guard, one million guards," interrupted Sora, "it doesn't matter to them, they won't stop till we're all dead." Sora began to laughed to himself, "You know it's funny. Jinx and Looper employed to a man they hate, using an illegal item that could get them banned for good, about to commit a crime that will seal both our fates, and they're ignorant to it all, how ironic." Sora laughed to himself more, like a man hearing his favorite joke for the first time. The others were not laughing.  
  
"Shut up Sora!" screamed in tremendous rage Mimiru. "At least he's trying to help! Since you've got here, all you've done is joke and bitch about how tough Jinx and Looper are, and how we're all screwed! So unless you got something useful to add shut the fuck up!"  
  
Sora stopped laughing. "Well, I guess you won't be needing my help then," Sora turned and began to walk away.  
  
"Wait," called Subaru, "they're after you too. You can't possibly take them alone."  
  
"Whatever happens, happens," said Sora as he continued to walk away coolly.  
  
"That lunkhead's gonna get himself killed," said Crim angrily.  
  
"Don't worry about it," said BT.  
  
"What do you mean?" said Subaru. "We need him, he's probably the only one strong enough to fight them."  
  
"Trust me," said BT, "I've known Sora longer then any of you, he'll come back."  
  
"You sound confident," said Crim.  
  
"It's simple, he needs us more then we need him."  
  
"With or without Sora," said Bear as everyone turned to him, "we have to be prepared for the worst."  
  
"So what's the rest of your plan?" asked BT.  
  
"Well, besides the need for Tsukasa to be guarded, Subaru will also have to back to the Knights and act as if everything is normal."  
  
"Wait you can't be serious," said Mimiru. "You want her to go back to the Knights, with Silver Knight, the same man who started this."  
  
"Exactly," said Bear. "You see, Silver Knight doesn't want to soil his own hands, even if he does have a Jewel. So he won't try anything rash. Also this way, Subaru can keep an eye on him and be protected by the Knights from Jinx and Looper."  
  
"I guess if you put it that way, your right," said Subaru. "But one question, who's up first for guard duty?"  
  
The group looked among themselves. No one was particularly excited about the notion of protecting Tsukasa alone against the two notorious players. All expect Mimiru.  
  
"I'll do it!" said Mimiru, almost jumping with joy.  
  
"Are you sure?" said Bear, "Sora said they could be here any minute."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll email you if something comes up."  
  
"All right," said Bear addressing the group again. "I'm going to see to what I can dig up on Jinx and Looper, and the Jewel. Everyone should log off now, except Subaru and Mimiru, until tonight."  
  
With that everyone went their separate ways. Crim had work so he logged off and so did BT. Subaru went back to Mac Anu and the Knights. And Bear went off on his own way in search of information they needed, leaving Tsukasa and Mimiru alone to decided what to do next.  
  
"So where to?" asked Mimiru, happy to be alone with Tsukasa again.  
  
"How about our usual spot?" asked Tsukasa, a little more comfortable now everyone had left.  
  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
As Mimiru and Tsukasa walked pleasantly in each other's company to their favorite place in the World, another duo were waiting on an old associate in the Snow Field.  
  
"What time is it?" asked Looper.  
  
"It's 5," answered Jinx.  
  
"Where the fuck is he, he was suppose to be here half a hour ago."  
  
"Don't worry, he'll come."  
  
A few more minutes pasted until Snake, a Long Arm, came.  
  
"Hey guys, what's happening?" said Snake.  
  
"I'll tell you what's happening. Your late, I hate late people," said Looper, in a vicious tone.  
  
Snake worked at the company that invented the World. His job was to monitor the World and make sure everything was normal. Needless to say, he had access to more of the sensitive info.  
  
"Wow, buddy," said Snake. "I got it, but more importantly, do you have what I want?"  
  
"Here," said Jinx throwing a bag at Snake.  
  
"Fabulous," said Snake as in look in the bag. "You two do really some fine work."  
  
"That shit wasn't easy to come by," said Looper. "Now tell us what we want to hear."  
  
"Well, about 2 hours ago, all of your little friends warped to Dun Loireag, with the exception of Tsukasa, who by the way, isn't even registered in the World. Now, all of them, except Mimiru and Subaru, seemed to have logged off. Subaru, has warped back to Mac Anu to check up on the Knights, and she's still there. Oh, and F. Y. I, Mimiru hasn't warped out of Dun Loireag."  
  
"Wait, Tsukasa isn't registered?" asked Jinx.  
  
"Yeah, no character with that name has ever registered. And if he isn't registered, he doesn't exists," said Snake all knowingly.  
  
"But that can't be," said Looper. "He's in the World, I mean come on, you've heard of him."  
  
"Whatever," said Snake annoyed at this conversation. "As far as I'm concerned he ain't real. So bye-bye, I've got places to see and people to meet."  
  
Snake walked off into the field, with the bag of rare items over shoulder.  
  
"Fag," said Looper.  
  
"Forget him," said Jinx. "Let's go get Mimiru first."  
  
They walked off to the Chaos Gate, about to enter a world where reality and fiction coincided together in the form of a character named Tsukasa. A world, where the truth would be heard and their lives altered forever, and not all for the better. 


	3. The Hunt

It's been awhile, but I think I'm ready to finally end this story. -- Evs

The Hunt

Lady Subaru walked down the alleys of Mac Anu, peering over her shoulder, insuring herself that she was not being followed. As she lost herself in the maze of alleys, she in turn became lost in thought in how Silver Knight, a Knight once so loyal, could turn so treacherous.

"Subaru," said a voice from the dark.

Subaru turned once more to face Bear, who was sitting upon a crate, waiting. "Christ, you scared me."

"Sorry," said Bear standing. "Did anyone follow you?"

"No, I made sure of it," she said looking around once more. "What did you find out?"

"On Jinx and Looper, almost nothing. A few posts saying they saw them in Mac Anu, while others say they fought with them on some nameless Lost Ground. It's all completely useless."

"And the Jewel?"

"Nothing concrete, but some interesting theories. I spoke to an old friend of mine, who was in my party during the days of Fragments. When I described the Jewel to him he said that it sounded similar to the Jewel attached to the scepter that Administrators used to yield in Fragments."

"A scepter, you mean like a wand?"

"Sort of, but it's a bit more complicated. In the days of Fragments, the system was very unstable, so CC Corp had to employ many programmers as active Administrators whose job was to go from sever to sever insuring that all was functioning properly. The Administrators used these scepters to rewrite code and such, essentially altering the game."

"But how could this Jewel be carried over from Fragments, even if it was part of the Administrators' scepter?"

On that note Bear drew his sword and presented it to Subaru. "Do you know what is special about this blade?"

Subaru looked it up and down and saw nothing of merit, and thus she shook her head no. Bear sheathed his blade and declared, "It comes from Fragments."

"What?"

"As you know Fragments was the beta version of the World, one could say its foundation. As such, it is possible that certain things can be carried over, for instance my sword, and even Mac Anu, which was the first and only root town of Fragments. Still with me?"

"Yes, I follow. But how did Sly get his hands on the Jewels though? Was he an Administrator?"

"Maybe yes, more likely no. It's entirely possible that he received the Jewels through trade and then programmed them to harm players."

Subaru brought her palm to her head and ran her fingers through her hair. "So, what do we do now?"

"Protect Tsukasa, and try to separate Jinx and Looper from the Jewels. Besides that," added Bear with a hint of cynicism, "pray for a miracle."

A miracle seemed to be occurring right now before Tsukasa, as his feet dangled over the edge of the cliff, his eyes wondering past the neighboring mountains, which glowed magnificently as the setting sun turned the world crimson. He gazed at all of it, amazed that it was all real to him, and only him. Yet, after a moment he turned and looked at Mimiru, whose hazel skinned glowed with the twilight. He gazed at her, marveling at her, unwilling to break her tranquility of detachment, to only bring her back to a world such as this. "Mimiru," he finally piped.

"Hmm?" she uttered as her eyes slowly ripped themselves from the horizon to meet his.

"I just wanted to say thank you for staying with me, even though you put yourself in danger."

"Oh," she said causally. "It's nothing, I just like being around you."

She delivered the last line so unhesitatingly and naturally, Tsukasa was almost taken back. Could he really force himself to say what he had to?

"It's not nothing," he said, trying to find the words. "But I just wanted to tell you, that maybe you should log out for awhile…" it hurt so much to ask her this, to beg her to leave him when he had been so alone for so long… "It's me they want anyway. I'm sure they'd forget about you once they find me. And then you could come back…" He couldn't take it any more, the worlds that slipped out from his mouth, almost choking him. He could feel the tears form, and he turned away. "It'd be for the best."

Mimiru stared at Tsukasa in silence, which was violated only by Tsukasa trying snuffle out his tears. "Tsukasa," she said quietly, "look at me."

"No," he said between tears.

"Please, let me see your eyes."

Tsukasa turned to her, and met her strikingly jade eyes. In turned Mimiru looked into his violet eyes, which appeared as purple islands afloat in a sea of red. "Can you feel this?" she asked raising her hand which bound his.

Tsukasa slowly nodded yes. "Well I can't," began Mimiru. "But I want to. I wake up every day, praying that today's the day. That it's the day I won't find you here in the World, that instead I'll see you outside my door, waiting for me. Waiting, so I can touch you, so I can finally feel what you feel …"

Tears erupted from Tsukasa, who let them flow freely, unafraid to allow Mimiru to see them now. "You would wait for me?"

"For a thousand years, I would wait."

Tsukasa buried his head into Mimiru, who wrapped him in her arms. "Shh…" she soothingly whispered, "I'm here."

"Please," he said as the tears finally subsided. "Please, don't ever leave me."

"Never," she whispered, and as she did Tsukasa finally surrender to sleep, feeling safe in her embrace. As Tsukasa drifted away, Mimiru looked up at the sky. The sun had dipped far bellow the horizon and the moon hanged high, amongst the brilliant stars, which floated like a million candles.

As the darkness descended so did two shadows, emerging from it like maggots from a corpse. They strode for silently, eyeing the terrain as hunters always do before the first shot. "How do you want to do this?" asked Jinx.

"You throw on the cloak and go up the main path slow, like a passing player." He then pointed to the trees at the right side of the hill. "I'll creep through that and take them out. You just make sure they don't run away."

"Got it," said Jinx as she threw on the cloak and parted from her companion who disappeared into the ticket.

Jinx made a point to walk normal, casual, some would even say relaxed. She faced straight ahead along the path where her two victims awaited her, occasionally turning her head to scan the woods, trying to spot the smallest of movements that would alert her of Looper. Yet nothing changed, which did not surprise her, Looper was too good to foul up. Thus it was with great surprise when she heard a twig break. Such was her shock that she nearly stopped in her tracks, but again recalling the plan, she quickly found her pace once more. What the hell are you doing Looper? She thought. She kept scanning the bush, occasionally making out a shadow here and there. Then to her great surprise she saw Looper tossed out of the woods and onto the path.

"Looper!" cried Jinx who rushed to him, who quickly waved her away. "Get to them," he bellowed as he jumped back into the grove, after his unseen nemesis. In turn, Jinx rushed to the cliff's edge where her prey had been roused. Yet, it did not matter as Jinx rushed towards Mimiru and Tsukasa, for she was upon them, her staff held high. As it began its downward arch, which was intended for Mimiru, a shadow emerged from nowhere and stood in defiance of the staff's path.

Shocked, it took Mimiru a moment to recognize her savior, "Sora?"

"Get out of here," he struggled out as he held back the flood of the blade.

"But…" said Tsukasa, as Mimiru grabbed his arm and tried to pull him out of harms way.

"Go!" bellow Sora, and with such conviction, that it was Sora's words, which bore none of their master's usual sardonic tone, that made Mimiru and Tsukasa flee instead of Jinx's blade. As they departed, dashing down the path, Sora turned back to face Jinx, who grinned, "I didn't know you were one for goodwill."

Sora grinned, replying in kind, "It is not goodwill for them that drives me. It is spite of you that drives me." He broke their stalemate, pushing Jinx back half a step, which Sora tried to capitalize upon by swinging his right blade into her side, but Jinx quickly blocked it, again retreating a few more steps from the edge. The two danced and danced along the mountains edge, their blades marrying with each other, like lovers propelled into one another's embrace.

It seemed they would never end, until out of the corner of his eye Sora saw the flicker of a stray blade shinning in the moonlight. He quickly raised his left blade to block it, leaving his right to fend off Jinx.

"Looper!" she cried, surprised.

"Go after them," he said, his eyes never coming off Sora. "He's mine."

Jinx back away from the two twin blades, beginning her descent down the cliff. Looper gazed into Sora's eyes, those ever laughing, mocking eyes. Sora peered into Looper's, those small, cruel eyes that seemed locked in an eternal scowl.

"Looper," mused Sora with a grin.

"Sora," hissed Looper.

The two dove in, their arms swinging like possessed tentacles of some monstrous kraken, which lurked only in the blackest depths. Such a violent pageantry of speed and skill was a rare sight in the World, yet it was more than that. The marriage of hatred and power had never been so perfect, as it was in this instant, as Sora and Looper battled for honor and their lives.

As their twin blades locked once more, Sora began to giggle. "What's so funny?" asked Looper from behind his grinding teeth. In response Sora pushed Looper back, and stood relaxed with his arms at his sides.

"I've waited years for this," he began. "You couldn't possibly appreciate it. Every body I stepped over, every field I conquered, every dungeon I crawled through, it has all lead to this moment. You can't imagine how this makes me feel."

Looper dashed forward thrusting his blades towards Sora, who stepped to the side, missing them narrowly. "You're pathetic."

"What?"

Looper stepped back and gazed at Sora, he looked at him as if he were a child, a child playing grown up. "You think you can defeat me? I'm Looper the Outlaw, the killer of killers, the thief of thieves. You think someone as small and base as you could even challenge me?"

Sora stormed at Looper, striking and swinging, all which Looper blocked and dodged with ease. "How dare you," he yelled. "I have surpassed you. I've seen things and done things that would make a coward of you."

"You may have gotten stronger, you may have become even more skilled than me, but you can't stop me, you don't want to. That hatred, that hunger for revenge is what drives you, and if you kill me you may as well kill yourself." He paused before adding, "I created you, without me, you would be nothing. You'd be less than nothing."

Sora screamed and charged Looper once more, and again they locked in their duel to the death.

Below the cliff, in the valley, Mimiru and Tsukasa were making their escape, leaving behind the two wraiths upon the cliff to their own fates. Mimiru kept pulling Tsukasa's hand, tugging him along. "Come on," she cried, "we have to make it to the chaos gate."

But before they could take one step further, Jinx materialized before them, blocking their path to freedom. She cast a spell of ice, causing Mimiru to jump out of the way, holding onto Tsukasa. Instantly she rose and stood between Jinx and Tsukasa, her sword drawn and her body poised for battle. "Tsukasa run!" she cried.

"No," he replied.

"What?"

"You promised you would never leave me, so I'll never leave you."

Again Jinx cast a spell, this time of the fire variety, which caused the both of them to dive for cover behind a slumbering boulder. "But you can still make it."

"What is my life if I lose you?"

Mimiru peered into his eyes, clear and unafraid now, understanding he meant it, he meant every word of it. She embraced him tight and whispered, "Stay close."

Mimiru jump from the boulder, with Tsukasa right behind him. She closed the gap between her and Jinx, making sure she couldn't cast magic without hurting herself. Mimiru hurled her monstrous blade about, and Jinx danced between the strikes, occasionally stabbing with the blade end of her staff. All Tsukasa could do was watch in awe as these two amazons battled for his soul.

It was during this moment of stillness, one could even say calm, which possessed Tsukasa that Jinx made her move towards him. She quickly ducked Mimiru's heavy blade and dove at Tsukasa, swinging her staff fast, nicking him in the arm.

"Tsukasa," cried Mimiru as she attacked Jinx, who quickly retreated several paces.

Tsukasa dropped his own staff and clutched his arm, where pain he had never felt before took root and began to spread along his body. He doubled over and crouched on the ground, "Stay back," he pleaded with Mimiru. Yet it was too late, the beast that lived inside him, that was at once his savior and tormentor had been awaken. Its liquidly flesh taking shape as it hanged above the three of them.

"Dear God, it does exist," said Jinx as she looked in terror and awe at the beast she had awakened.

The beast spawned tentacles and stroke blindly, flaring its deadly appendages about uninhibitedly. "Mimiru," cried Tsukasa, as he watched her dash and scurry about, trying to avoid the monster's deathly touch.

Jinx, for her part, dodged one of the tentacles only to have three more take its place. She dashed backward, until her back suddenly crashed against the trunk of a tree. When she looked up, she saw one of tentacles upon her, set to take her life, to which Jinx closed her eyes.

She suddenly felt the force drive through her, taking her to the ground. She kept her eyes closed for another moment until she felt something atop. As her eyes opened finally, she was aghast at the sight before. Tsukasa lied across her body, breathing in and out heavily.

When he caught his breath finally, he looked at her and asked, "Are you hurt?"

Before she could answer, she could see another tentacle fast approaching them, "Look out!" Jinx cried rolling out of the way with Tsukasa.

At the cliff, Sora and Looper locked blades once more, but Looper turned to the valley after hearing her cry. "Jinx?" he asked the night, looking into the dark and seeing the monster hanging over head. Looper, without a moment of hesitation, turned and ran towards it, towards Jinx.

"Come back here, you coward!" cried Sora. But Looper was deaf to this as he dashed down the hill, to his partner's aid.

When he finally made it, he was greeted with a bizarre scene. Jinx and Tsukasa stood side by side, dodging the tentacles together. Suddenly, he heard a sound behind him, and he turned to see Subaru, Bear, Crim and BT running to him. When they saw him, they suddenly stopped in their tracks. He had his blades out, not knowing which side to attack first. Yet, Bear stepped forward calmly and coolly and said, "Looper, throw your dagger at it!"

"To hell with you," he said raising his blades to meet his pursuers.

"Do it or Jinx will die," cried Subaru.

At this, Looper began to shake as if a tiny war raged inside of him. He peeked over his shoulder at the scene behind him, Jinx running and scurrying with their prey. He turned back to the company before him. "Screw it," he said turning in a flash and throwing his prized blade at the beast.

The dagger sailed through the air like a bolt of lighting from Zeus himself. The blade connected with the beast, and when it did, a scream erupted onto the valley. The beast's body began to contort and become misshapen, as if it was turning inside out. Suddenly its complexion turned dark and it collapsed to the ground, where it shriveled and began to deteriorate. After a few moments it disappeared totally, leaving no trace.

During this bizarre death, Jinx had made her way over to Looper. They watched together as no one else moved and instead observed the monster's last moments. "What the hell just happened?" asked Looper.

"You killed it," Jinx replied, still a little shocked from the ordeal.

"With just one hit," he said, "that's impossible."

"No it's not," said Bear.

Looper and Jinx quickly turned around to face Bear with their weapons drawn. Bear raised his hands, showing he meant no harm. "I can explain all, and I mean no harm."

"Well, we do," said Looper, taking a step forward. But Jinx stopped him, "Explain this or we kill all of you."

"It's because of this," piped Tsukasa, as he stepped forward. In his hands he grasp Looper's prized dagger, the dagger that had killed hundreds and if ever seen meant death.

Looper quickly snatched his blade from Tsukasa, "No one touches my dagger, understand!" He bellowed to Tsukasa, and to his friends.

"That Jewel killed the beast, not the dagger," said Bear.

"What?" asked Jinx.

"That is no ordinary power up," began Bear. "It is something that does not belong in this World..." Bear thus proceeded to explain the story of Silver Knight's quest for revenge and perverted justice. How Sly the hacker bestowed upon them an item so powerful and deadly, that it could mean the end of the World in the hands of the wrong or even the righteous. How Silver Knight had sent them on a path to of their own demise without them ever realizing it.

"My God," said Jinx taking the news rather hard, being blessed with a perceptive mind, she could already see the pieces lining up, and became enraged with herself for not seeing them sooner. Looper, being born with a skeptical mind, began to question the tale that was served to him, a tale that seemed too unreal even for this World. "I don't buy it," he said.

"Looper," said Jinx.

"Come on," he replied. "A Jewel from Fragments that can erase players, it's absurd."

"As absurd as a monster that sends players into commas," said BT.

"Quite you!" snapped Looper.

"Please," said Subaru, stepping forward between the two murderers and her companions. "This can all be settled easily."

"How?" asked Jinx.

"We simply need to talk to Sly."

"Ha," bellowed Sora.

"For once we agree," sneered Looper.

"We can't talk to Sly," said Crim.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tsukasa.

"I have a friend in CC Corp, who I called up after we all logged out. I told him to check up on this Sly guy, and it turns out he's been logged out since this whole thing started."

"Well there goes that plan," said Sora.

"Unless, he is waiting for contact from them," Crim said pointing to Jinx and Looper.

Jinx and Looper stood in silence.

"Well?" asked Subaru. "Can you contact him?"

"Aye," said Looper.

"You're going to kill him," said BT. "Aren't you?"

"Aye," replied Looper once more.

"That would be pointless," said Crim. "I have a better solution. Tell him you completed your mission."

"Why the hell should we do that?" asked Jinx.

"If he thinks we're dead, he'll go straight to Silver Knight to tell him the news. Silver Knight will have to set up a meeting to give the reward, which will mostly certainly be a trap, and then we ambush him and get the Jewel from him."

"How about this," began Looper. "We kill all of you. Go to Sly, kill him, get the money from Silver Knight or whoever the hell he is, and then kill him." At this, Looper drew his blade which Sora and Crim responded in kind by drawing theirs.

"Wait," said Subaru stepping forward. "Take me."

"What the hell for?" said Looper.

"If you go to Sly," began Subaru, "and you believe, you absolutely believe that he is telling the truth, then you can kill me. But, if you don't believe him…"

Looper held up his hand, ordering her quiet without a word. He looked to Jinx, he stared at her, with his hard gaze, waiting for an answer. She nodded yes, just as he knew she would. Their desire, their goal, stood before them, begging to be taken. Jinx and Looper had vowed many years ago they would kill Subaru if they ever got their chance, and this little matter of whether Sly was lying or not did not seem to trifle their conscience, he would be dealt with in time.

"Come," said Jinx.

The trio began to walk to walk away, and Subaru turned her back one last time before entering the chaos gate. Her friends looked upon her like a body being lowered into a grave.

"She may as well had them kill her here," said Sora.

"Why would she do such a thing, Bear?" asked Mimiru.

"I don't know," said Bear, "I'm sure she has her reasons."

Yes, to an outsider, Subaru's plan seemed foolish, even suicidal. Yet, it was still a plan, and only Subaru could see its full design. If her life was what she needed to pay for justice, then so be it.

Sly waited by the grunty farm, looking down at the little calf. He stared at the creature, so plain, yet so full of possibilities. Depending on what its master would feed it, it could become anything, like some gigantic caterpillar.

Suddenly, Sly felt a hand on his shoulder and a blade in the small of his back. "Hello Sly," said Jinx. Sly turned and saw Looper, stone face, inches away from him his own face, and straining his neck a bit more he could see Jinx a few paces back.

"Hey guys," he said licking his lips. "You know it's not good business to talk at knife point."

"You sure about that?" said Looper as he put a bit of pressure into the blade. Sly squirmed and yelp.

"Oh God please don't hurt me," pleaded Sly.

"Why you so scared?" asked Looper, as he wiggled the Jewel imbibed blade.

"Please," said Sly scanning his brain for an answer. "I'm really low on health."

"No you're not," said Jinx flatly. "I just scanned your health bar, you're at 100. Could it be you're not scared about the blade, but about something else?"

Looper drove the blade a little deeper, still not stabbing through Sly. "What are you talking about?" asked Sly between gasp for breath.

"You tell us," said Looper.

"Yeah," added Jinx. "Some strange things have been happening since we last saw you. You know when you introduced us to what's his name? Blade right, or was it Silver something?"

"Please he forced me," said Sly.

"Forced you to do what, my friend," she asked.

"To set up a meeting with you," said Sly, being possessed with a rare moment of cunning. Of course they couldn't know about the Jewels, they might have figured out about Silver Knight, but not the Jewels. "He wanted Subaru and her friends out of the way so he could take over the Crimson Knights and re-start the manhunt on the two of you." Smart Sly, he told himself, very smart.

"It was awfully nice of him to give us these power ups, don't you think." At her last words, Looper drove the blade even further still.

"Oh God no, please don't delete me!" cried Sly. And with this curse, Jinx and Looper where given the final proof that Subaru and her friends were telling the truth. Now where to go after that?

"Yes, Sly, we know all about the Jewels," said Jinx as she approached him. "We know you set us up for Silver Knight, we know you were gonna sell us out to him..."

"Wait, I can help you," he said.

"Shut it," bellowed Looper.

"You know how you're gonna help, Sly? You're gonna go see Silver Knight, tell him we killed Subaru and her little friends. Then you're gonna tell him we want to meet him in the Snow Blizzard field, in two days. Got it?"

"Yes," screeched Sly.

Jinx looked to Looper and nodded. Looper pulled his blade away and let him drop to the ground. The two stood over him and watched as he squirmed. Looper kick at him, not out of hate, but rather for guidance, "Move your ass! And don't let me ever see you again!"

With that Sly got up and ran, disappearing as he rounded the trail. Looper watched him go, and whence he was gone he turned around to see Jinx kneeling down, playing gently with the little baby grunty. Looper slowly walked over and stood over her, looking down at the rather touching scene.

She tussled the little calf's hair, and it rubbed itself against her leg like some loving cat. "He's cute," said Looper.

"Yeah," replied Jinx. She looked up at him, and finally stood to look into his eyes. "So what happens next?"

"I was gonna ask you the same question," he said through a sad grin.

Jinx smiled back, and then brought up her staff and let it rest on the fence. "Do you know what this means," she said pointing at the Jewel in her staff. Looper shook his head no, he seemed to sense the question was rhetorical. "It means the end, the end to all this," she said motioning to all that lay before them: the farm, the hills, the grunties. Looper didn't look to the surroundings; he looked to Jinx, afraid of what she was to say next. Sensing his gaze, Jinx locked her eyes with his, and after a pause added, "We have to stop him."

Looper stood silence at these last words, contemplating their full weight. What she was asking of him was his very life, for it had stopped being a game all of a sudden. But when was it ever a game between him and her?

"Are you with me?" she asked.

"Do you have to ask?" he said as he went to her side and leaned on the fence. She glanced at him and smiled despite herself. The little grunty moseyed over to them and stood on its hind legs, like a begging puppy. Looper reached down and gently petted its neck. The grunty in kind, licked Looper's hand. "Ha, ha, ha," laughed Jinx.

"Do you want him?" asked the grunty keeper, who was making his rounds, checking on his herd.

Looper and Jinx looked down at the little beast, its future so far ahead of him. "No," said Looper shaking his head. "I don't think I'll be around long enough for him."

"Oh well," said the grunty keeper, shrugging off Looper's last comment. He look to Jinx and asked, "And what about you little lady?"

Jinx smiled, but replied, "I'm going on a long trip, and I don't know when I'll be back."

"I'm sure he'll wait," said the keeper. "Tell you what, I got an idea. How about I put him off to the side for a few days, if you're not back in a week, I'll just put in him back up for sale?"

Jinx gave the slightest and briefest laugh at keeper's naive sincerity. "Sure," she said grinning, "I'd like that."

"Come along boy," said the grunty keeper as he picked up the creature into his arms.

"Wait," said Looper before the man could another step. The man stopped, and Looper reached forward with a red bandana he often wore. "Come here," and the man did so, and Looper tied the bandana around the grunty's neck. "Just so you won't mix him up with the rest."

The grunty keeper nodded and went into the barn, carrying the calf along. Jinx and Looper stayed for a minute, and then went into the hill overlooking the barn. There Subaru sat by the edge, waiting, her hands bound behind her. She watched as Looper and Jinx's heads appeared, their bodies following shortly as they ascended the curve of the hill. Soon, they were by Subaru, and without much ceremony, Looper kneeled down and cut her binds. "You can go," said Jinx devoid of much emotion.

"You're not going to kill me?"

"It wouldn't change anything," said Jinx.

As Subaru stood, she said, "We can help you."

"We work alone," said Looper.

"I understand, but this effect us all."

"How could you possibly presume to understand us? It was you who hunted us, you who exiled us," said Jinx.

"You chose that path, just as I chose mine. They have been parallel for so long, but now they intersect, do you know what that means?"

"How could you help us?" asked Looper.

"I don't know, but killing Silver Knight is not the answer. He'll become a martyr, and you will be hunted once more. But if you expose him, if you reveal to the World what he actually is, only then could you defeat him."

Subaru knew all she had to do was appeal to their revenge, to that force which drove them. She knew the hatred they had for her was nothing for the fury they harbored for Silver Knight, especially after the recent revelations. She also knew she and her companions didn't have a chance on their own against Silver Knight, but with these two, perhaps a miracle could occur.

Looper looked to Jinx who nodded yes, and Looper nodded in kind. "Aye," said Looper.

"Excellent, we'll have to contact the others…"

"But understand this," interrupted Looper. "We are in this for us, if any of your people stand in our way…"

"I understand."

With that Jinx and Looper turned and walked away. "Where are you going?"

"To prepare," said Jinx. The two disappeared, dipping down past the curve of hill. Subaru left alone now, wondered what event would shape their next move. Unbeknownst to her, the greed of Sly and the hubris of Silver Knight would reveal the path to their redemption.


	4. The Reward

The Reward

The Jewel rolled along Silver Knight's fingers, bending and staining the light crimson, as he sat in his chamber brooding. Suddenly, a knock at his door brought him back to the World. Silver Knight hid the Jewel and said, "Enter."

Blade, the new knight, entered. "Sir," he said, "There's a Sly to see you."

Silver Knight grinned and said, "Send him in."

With that Sly entered and Blade disappeared behind the door. Sly stood nervously, shifting his weight from his left to his right. Silver Knight went to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping his rhythmic neurosis. "Tell me," said Silver Knight, "Is it done?"

Sly licked his lips and looked at Silver Knight as if he was lost. "Yes," he said nodding.

"Excellent," said Silver Knight.

Sly smiled in relief. "They said they want to meet with you. In the Snow Blizzard server, in two days time."

"Good, good," said Silver Knight as he paced his chamber. "Tell me, do they suspect anything?"

"No," said Sly quickly.

"Even better. This is too perfect, Sly. Tell me, does anyone else know of the Jewels?"

"Nope, just you and me."

"How did you get your hands on them?"

"I knew an old Administrator from Fragments. We traded and I reprogram them. They're one of a kind," he said with a boast of pride.

Silver Knight grinned in kind. "So," began Sly once more. "I was wondering if I could get the reward, you know for Jinx and Looper right now, because everything is set up and…"

"Of course," said Silver Knight approaching him slowly, one hand on his sword. "You earned it."

Several minutes later Silver Knight emerged from behind the door. He began to walk down the hall, and Blade came to his side. "What did he want, Sir?"

"Oh, him," said Silver Knight in passing. "He wanted to join the Knights, but I said he wasn't the type. Took it rather hard, and logged out all of the sudden."

Silver Knight grinned and fingered the Jewel that now impregnated his blade. With this object he would rule the World, and hand down justice like a god. And like a god, he would reshape this World into his own image. An image where outlaws and hackers did not belong, where only the righteous as he would exist. He would be judge, jury, and executioner, for only one such as he could carry the burden of this new World, a burden that would become lighter after the trash of the old was shrugged off.

Later that day, Silver Knight had it leaked that Subaru, along with Crim, had quit the game for good. The news spread like wild fire throughout the World. Later, Silver Knight declared himself leader of the Crimson Knights, and that by twilight, he would address the players of the World at Mac Anu's square, the largest gathering area for the World's players. And thus, the opportunity that Jinx, Looper, and the company that serendipity had partnered them with, emerged.

"It's a logistical nightmare," said Crim. He and the rest of the crew were huddled around an old table in Looper and Jinx's hideout. A map of Mac Anu was spread out upon the table, and the group was trying to figure the best way to attack Silver Knight at his pronouncement to the World. "First off, we're talking about the biggest Root Town in the World. Second, there's only one main road into the square, which is going to be heavily guarded by the Knights."

"What about the alleys?" asked Subaru.

"A maze more complicated than any dungeon. One wrong turn and God knows where we'll end up. Plus no alley leads directly into the square."

"Rooftops?" asked Sora.

"I thought about that, but the problem is the canals. It would work once we got to the square's island, but we would have to cross at least two bridges, which are of course gonna be under watch."

Crim paused for a bit and rubbed his knotted brow. "And that's just getting to the square. From what I heard, almost everyone in the World is gonna show up for this thing. We're talking about a crowd that could be several hundred thousand, maybe even a million strong. Getting to Silver Knight is gonna be a miracle."

"Why are we even attacking him at the square? Can't we just wait till he tries to ambush Jinx and Looper?" asked BT.

"No," said Subaru. "It has to be this way. We have to expose him. We have to show the World what kind of a tyrant he truly is."

Looper looked at Jinx, and she nodded, knowing they had the solution. "There is one way," said Looper.

The group turned to Looper and Jinx who had been silent this whole time. Jinx crouched and pointed at the bottom of the table, "Through here."

Everyone crouched with her, perplexed. "There's an underground passage through Mac Anu. It should take us to the square."

"But how?" asked Crim.

"I think I can answer that," said Bear. Everyone stood up to listen to him. "Like I said before Mac Anu was the only Root Town in Fragments. But one thing I forgot to mention that first thing you did when you logged into Fragments was to take the tutorial quest, which was a dungeon underneath Mac Anu. It must have been carried over when they brought Mac Anu over."

"You've been through these passages?" asked Mimiru.

"Aye," said Looper.

"Well, problem one solved," said Crim. "As for the square…"

"We got that one figured too," said Jinx. "You just follow our lead when we get there."

"But first things first," said Looper. "No one touches Silver Knight, understand? He's ours."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Jinx and Looper picked up their equipment. "We best be going," said Jinx.

Everyone followed them, wrapping cloaks on to hide their appearance. No one talked, no one had to, their actions would speak enough for them. Soon, they warped through the chaos gate and appeared in Mac Anu, which was bursting with players and gossip.

"I heard that Tsukasa guy's monster got her and she's in a coma."

"That's crap, she just quit."

"I got a friend in the Knights who says Silver Knight has been planning to take over for months…"

The words drifted into the group's ears as they followed Jinx and Looper as they turned into an alley and began to lift the cover of a manhole. As it was pulled from the ground, the group descended into the cave and began their trek to either victory or death.

After a while, around the seventh or eighth turn, Tsukasa gathered his courage and said, "Looper?"

Looper stopped and looked down at Tsukasa, who continued timidly. "I just wanted to thank you, and I don't think you're as bad as everyone says you are."

Looper stared down at Tsukasa, "No," he said shaking his head. "We are bad; everything they have ever said about us is true. We are murderers, thieves, and traitors. We are all manner of villain, of the purest and boldest breed. Some would even call us whores for selling our skills for money. But one thing we are not is pawns. We decided how we live and die; we are not puppets to a coward like Silver Knight, or anyone else for that matter."

Silence descended over the group as Looper glared at all of them. Jinx broke and said, "Let's move, we're almost there."

The group followed, and Tsukasa took his place in the back. "You okay?" asked BT.

"Yeah," said Tsukasa. "He seemed serious."

"Don't worry. There's an old saying, tis better to be at the right hand of the devil then in his path," she said with a grin.

"We're here," cried Jinx in the darkness. "Do as we do, and don't get in our way."

She began her ascent up the ladder and pushed the manhole cover aside. Soon the group emerged beneath the bridge that lead to the square. In the distance, Silver Knight was addressing the mob that had gathered and congested the area. "We stand at a crossroad," he began. "We can continue as we have, and allow the World to descend into corruption, becoming a haven for hackers and outlaw players..."

Looper stealthily scaled the wall and slit the neck of the Knight standing guard at the bridge. Before his companion could react, Jinx drove her staff through his torso. "What are you doing?" cried Subaru.

"Don't worry," said Jinx, showing her the Jewel that rested in her palm. "I took mine out."

"Aye," said Looper, who drew another dagger from his belt, which bore a Jewel. "This one's for Silver Knight."

"Come on," said Jinx. "And stay low."

"… Or we could take the World back. We the Knights will be the vanguard, like the head of spear that will drive through the heart of the corrupt and evil. We will reclaim the World from those who would dare corrupt it."

Jinx and Looper and the rest began making their way through the crowd, inching towards the stage. At first the crowd paid them no heed, but then when a few veterans recognized the two for who they were, panic took hold. "Dear God, it's Jinx and Looper!"

Some in the crowd turned and saw that it was indeed true. Soon the crowd parted liked the Red Sea before Moses. "Like you?" cried Looper, addressing Silver Knight.

Silver Knight stopped and looked into the crowd from atop his platform. "Who dare speaks!"

"We do," bellowed Looper. They stood before the platform, in the heart of the crowd, which circled about them.

"Hear us," began Jinx. "This man is a false prophet. He offers only lies and sows fear among you. He wants the World for himself, he wants to control you. Do not let him!"

"Silence," cried Silver Knight.

"No!" Yelled Subaru, stepping forth from the crowd. Whispers of "Lady Subaru," populated the lips of the mob. "Jinx and Looper tell the truth. Silver Knight has been collaborating with hackers to delete the profiles of outlaw players he deems undesirable for this World."

Murmurs spread amongst the crowd, who could they believe? "She lies," cried Silver Knight. "It is she who collaborates with outlaws. Look before you, she keeps company with the likes of Jinx and Looper."

"Aye," said Looper, "we may be outlaws, but you're worse. You're a tyrant, a man who wants to be a god. A man who wants to hold the World in his palm and declare what is right and what is wrong. But you have no right, nobody does, over power like that in this World!"

"We will not let you have the World for yourself," bellowed Jinx, who stood proudly next to Looper in defiance of Silver Knight and all that he represented. "The World belongs to all of us, and you will never take that!"

Silver Knight drew his sword forth, his Jewel shinned brightly in the waning sun. "Knights, attack them!"

Several of the Knights advanced forward and attacked the group and soon they where upon the group. Bear and Crim did their best to shield Subaru from the assault from her once loyal followers. Mimiru did the same for Tsukasa, while Sora dashed and slashed among the many advancing Knights, gushing with ecstasy over the battle. Suddenly, another group of Knights emerged and attacked their confederates, with cries of, "Protect Lady Subaru."

Soon a minor civil war seemed to be taking place in the middle of the crowded square, as the Knights loyal to Subaru and the Silver Knight's men clashed over the fate of the Crimson Knights. Yet, absent from this opera were its three key players, Silver Knight, Jinx and Looper.

Yet, all three were but a few yards from the battle, standing atop the platform, which seemed to be a hundred miles away because of the ragging crowd of thousands. The three put on a display of sword and skill like others staged plays.

Silver knight fought with a rage that can only be born out of lust, lust for the World, a World that would either be strangled in his fist, or let slip through his fingers Jinx and Looper temporary retreated from their battle. "What are we gonna do?" asked Looper, looking to Jinx for an answer. Jinx replied in kind, "I'll stop him from moving."

Before Looper could ask how, Jinx dashed forward, straight at Silver Knight, who brought his blade forward. Jinx, neither blocking nor parrying, impaled herself onto the blade. "Jinx!" cried Looper as he ran to her.

"Strike now!" she cried, as she wrapped her hands around the blade so Silver Knight could not withdraw it.

"No," cried Silver Knight as Looper was upon him, and drove his Jewel blade deep into his heart.

Silver Knight let go of his sword and staggered backwards, falling onto his back and slowly disappearing from this World. Looper watched as Silver Knight disintegrated, he watched to insure himself that the monster was dead, that it had not all been in vain. He wondered if Silver Knight, or someone like him, would rise again, like the dragon of ancient lore, to terrorize the World, and demand the rise of another such as himself and Jinx to slay it once more. But their story was over now, or at least soon would be.

"Looper," said Jinx. He quickly turned and kneeled before her.

"I'm here," he said.

"I know," she replied, her voice getting weak. "You always were." She smiled as her character began to warp and deteriorate, "I'm such a fool."

"It's alright," he said as he gripped the blade, that pierced her beast, tight around the handle.

"Looper…"

"Remember what the first thing I said to you in the World was?" he spoke without a trace of fear or regret. "Where you go, I go." He drew the blade forth from Jinx's chest, and without a moment of hesitation, plunged it deep into his own.

Jinx reached out and Looper held his hand as their bodies became corrupted and withered. She found comfort in watching her hand fade and wane, seemingly fusing into Looper's, becoming one in those final moments.

"No," cried Tsukasa as he ran to the platform, with the rest of the group and the remaining loyal knights, but they were too late. Yet, an odd thing happened, and in later years Tsukasa would wonder if he imagined the whole thing, but it appeared as if Looper waved to Tsukasa, as if to say good-bye. And with that final gesture Jinx and Looper's bodies drifted away, like ash in the wind, forever gone from the World, but their memory forever remaining with its players.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

Shortly after the events in Mac Anu, Subaru declared the Crimson Knights forever disbanded. Later at the news of the existents of such illegal items as the Jewels, CC Corp created a patch that rewrote part of the World, rendering the Jewels useless.

Several days later, happenstance found Subaru, Crim, BT, and Bear hanging by the fence of the grunty farm in the highlands. They leaned on the fence, contemplating the events that had lead them to this spot.

"I can't believe they did it," said Bear. "It still seems all so unreal."

"Weren't you the one who said we should pray for a miracle?" said Subaru with a grin. Bear laughed despite himself.

"What I don't understand is why they didn't keep the Jewels for themselves," said BT. "They could of easily killed us and Silver Knight, and then no one could have stood in their way from controlling the World."

"I don't think they ever wanted that," said Crim.

"How do you mean?"

"They never wanted to rule the World. They just wanted to live in the World they believed in. Their World, a World where freedom and honor, not control and fear, reigned."

"You really think that?" asked Bear.

"Don't you?"

"I suppose so," said Bear. "By the way, what happened to Looper's daggers?"

The lone figured at the edge watched as the sun descended behind the tall and monstrous mountains that populated this sever. He looked down below as players dashed this way and that way, like little ants. He smiled as he clanged the two new daggers in his hands. Oh what fun we'll have, thought Sora, as he peered into their reflection, seeing only himself.

"Who knows," said BT. "At least we got all the Jewels back."

"This is him," said the grunty keeper, carrying a young calf in his arms. The calf looked like every other grunty his age, save for the bandana tied around his neck.

"Yes," said Subaru taking the grunty from his hands embracing it close like a child to her breast. The grunty licked her face lovingly.

"Where's Tsukasa and Mimiru?" asked Crim.

"They said they had to take care of a few things," answered Bear.

At the top of a hill, right by their favorite place, Tsukasa and Mimiru kneeled before a tiny hole which Tsukasa had just finished digging with his bare hands. Mimiru gently placed the Jewels into the hole. Tsukasa piled the dirt over the Jewels and Mimiru placed a stone upon the mound. They sat in quiet contemplation over the grave, saying thanks in their own way. After a few moments, Mimiru took Tsukasa's hand, and they walked away, leaving the departed in peace.

As they ascended the hill, Mimiru asked, "Can you feel this?" as she squeezed his hand.

"Yes," said Tsukasa. "Can you feel this?"

"No," she answered. "But I still want to."

"You will," said Tsukasa as they stopped and held each other at their favorite spot. "I promise."

Back at the farm, the grunty keeper asked. "So, you want to keep him?"

"Yes," said Subaru.

"Got a name for him?"

"Yes," she said looking down at the creature. "LJ."

"LJ?" asked Crim.

"After Looper and Jinx," she said smiling, holding the calf gently.

Atop the roof of a tall apartment building, a boy held a beat up and ruined game console. The boy was tall and lanky, with messy dark hair against pale skin. Between his eyes he balanced a pair of glasses that seemed eternally crooked. He walked to the edge of the roof and looked down into the alley, where twelve stories below the ground waited.

"You sure about this?" asked a girl across the way, standing on the edge of a neighboring roof. She too held a broken and useless console. She was rather thin, but her voice was strong, just like her eyes, which where of the deepest blue. Her auburn hair danced in the breeze.

"It's what they'd want," said the boy.

She thought about what he said, and then nodded, "Alright."

The two threw the consoles away, and watched as they descended together to the pavement. They plummeted to the ground like boulders from an avalanche, tearing themselves away from the peak, crashing to the ground in search of fresher land. They exploded once they hit the ground, the wire bursting forth and the plastic breaking away, smashing against the walls and dumpsters.

The pair above watched all of this, at once sad and relieved, finally able to say good-bye to a part of their lives that seemed so real. "What do you want to do now?" asked the girl.

The boy grinned and replied, "I want to go to the beach."

"Alright," said the girl, "I'll be right over."

"Nah," said the boy. "I'll come to you." Suddenly the boy dashed forward and leaped across the chasm between the two buildings. The boy sailed across the air, and unable to meet the other rooftop, but reached out and grabbed onto the edge. His legs squirmed and kicked at the nothing below, desperate for some foot hole. The girl quickly ran to the edge and pulled him up.

The boy was laughing as he tumbled onto the rooftop's floor. The girl laid atop him and hit him, saying, "Don't ever do that!"

The boy looked up at her, their bodies against each other, their chests rising and falling in tandem. He looked up into her eyes, which seemed bluer than the sky that reigned over them. He craned his neck and delivered her a kiss. At first her mouth was tight and hesitant, but then she closed her eyes and gave in, receiving it all. "Sorry," he said after their lips parted.

The girl rubbed his hair and said, "You're hopeless."

The boy stood up and helped the girl. The two held each other's hands as they exited the roof and descended the stairs. It was a beautiful day, a perfect day for the beach in fact, or any place real for that matter.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Stories are a funny thing. I began this one nearly four years ago, when .Hack/Sign first appeared in America. The series blew me away, I had never seen a show so intelligent and so different from everything else out there. I quickly read everything there was about the series, and discovered fanfictions. I quickly wrote the first two chapters in a few days, and then something happened. I just stopped and to this day I can't remember exactly why, but all I know is that life has a way of knocking you off course. Sometimes it's a good thing, and can help you, allowing you to discover new things; that was certainly the case in my life. Yet, still this story remained with me, no matter where I went or did, it would occasionally bubble forth, invading my thoughts. I'm glad I took that time off, it allowed me to grow and change. I'm also glad I finished this story, which is actually fairly close to how I envisioned it taking shape all those years ago. Even the ending is just as I planned, which was one of the first scenes I ever came up with, and I'm amazed it stayed as long as it did with me. I feel like I've been waiting an eternity to write those last lines, and now it feels good to get them out of my system and onto the page for all of you to read.

I still find myself writing a fanfiction once in a while, and I do mean a while, and also still reading a few here and there. I especially like the .hack ones, for the fact that .hack the series never stops growing, just like its fanfictions. It evolves and changes, introducing new characters but still continuing the story that began such a long time ago, with a troubled player named Tsukasa.

I thought about going back and editing the first chapters, those pages written in the haze of my early career. Yet I don't want to, because I like seeing how much my style has changed. It's such a fascinating thing to see growth, whether it be in a physical or intellectual manifestation.

I would like to thank all who read this. Especially the few who began this journey all those years ago, those that clicked on the link and read a terribly written story involving two villains that just wanted money and revenge but earned something far more.

It's rather appropriate that the first fanfict I ever started will probably be the last one I write. Yet, I tell myself that every time I finish one of these things. Despite it all I love this story, but I am glad it is over. I feel like the boy and girl at the end, proud that I accomplished something, no matter how trivial, yet relieved it's finished, and that I can finally move on, and let the ghost in these pages rest.


End file.
